A to Z of a Perfect Love
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: A series of drabbles looking at Kai and Miguel’s perfect love and romantic relationship from A to Z.
1. A is for Aphrodisiac

**Title:** A to Z of a Perfect Love  
**Summary:** A series of drabbles looking at Kai and Miguel's perfect love and romantic relationship from A to Z.  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai, of course.  
**Warnings:** Short drabbles, each one ranging from 350 words to 500.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

Hey there! I have here a series of one-shots depicting Kai's loving relationship with Miguel. It is an entry of a competition on DeviantArt for the Uke-Kai fanclub that I am a member of. The comp is called 'The best Seme' so, of course, I'm doing Miguel X3 Surprise that.

I'm giving each letter of the alphabet its own chapter on this site, the full version is already on DeviantArt if anyone wants to read all of it now X3

I've never done anything quite like this before and I think I know why; writing drabbles is quite hard for me. I like to add a lot of detail and had to restrain myself numerous times from getting too carried away.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the short reads here and let me know what you think! –_glomps_- I'll update two or three chapters at a time. I don't think you, my precious readers, would be too happy when you opened your inbox and find 26 alerts about this story, huh? X3

* * *

**A is for Aphrodisiac**

A soft smile graces Kai's lips as he hears the familiar tune of his mobile phone, letting him know that he has received a text message. He already knows who is messaging him, but he pulls the phone out of his pocket all the same and flips it open. Sure enough, it's from his sexy boyfriend, Miguel. His loving blonde is just letting him know that he'll be home in a few minutes and that he loves him very much.

"Perfect," Kai grins as he sends back a loving reply, telling him that he'll see him soon. He has enough time to get his surprise ready for his boyfriend just before he arrives.

Opening the fridge, Kai pulls out a paper parcel, one he bought earlier that day. Unwrapping the parcel, he carefully sets out a dozen fresh oysters onto a serving platter. He then proceeds to marinade the oysters with vinegar, olive oil, thinly sliced shallot and drizzle a red wine over them. And he tops it all off with a dash of salt and freshly grounded pepper.

Looks delicious and Kai can't wait for Miguel to try them. Especially since tonight is a special occasions where he plans to celebrate with Miguel...alone.

Oysters, a classical aphrodisiac, is said to enhance a man's endurance, not that he nor Miguel needs any help in that field. Miguel is his aphrodisiac and he is the same to him. One touch from Miguel is enough to make his knees weak with insatiable want and need.

All they need is each other.

Suddenly, a pair of arms appear and wrap themselves around his waist, causing to jump ever so slightly, but he soon relaxes when a warm body presses itself against his back. He immediately feels his body come alive at the feel of the blonde and releases a soft purr as he sinks against him.

"Hmm, oysters?" Miguel says as he rests his chin on his shoulder, a hand slipping under Kai's shirt to rest of the band of his jeans. "Are you hinting at something?"

Kai casts Miguel a come-hither look and sends him a seductive wink as he picks up an oyster, bringing it to Miguel's lips. "Perhaps."

* * *

There will be two updates today and then two again after the weekend. Don't forget to review! –_glomps_-


	2. B is for Boudoir

**B is for Boudoir**

Throwing his car keys onto the little table that he has placed in the hallway, Kai releases a deep sigh, weary from the day's activities. There was nothing patricianly hard or stressful about the day, it was just long and he has been itching all day to be with his boyfriend, his first and only love.

Opening the door to his bedroom that he shares with Miguel, Kai hopes that the blonde isn't already asleep as it's late into the night. He just wishes to fall into his lovers arms, making him forget about his day.

Miguel is a wonderful boyfriend, always willing to take away his worries and he does so effortlessly. He'd be lost in a constant haze of stress and frustration if Miguel wasn't here in his life.

A look of surprise appears on Kai's face as he steps into the room. Flickering candles light up the room, casting a gentle and calming glow. Sweet oils with soothing scents of lavender and jasmine tickles his senses, making him draw in a deep breath. Fragile rose petals of both red and pink lay scattered over the bed, yet each petal seemingly painstaking placed in the perfect condition.

The bed sheets, he notices, have been changed to a pair of passionate red silk linen, soft, fluffy pillows on the bed. It looks so inviting and he licks his lips with anticipation when he realizes that he can't wait to feel those soft sheets against his skin, his naked skin.

Kai walks over to the bed and gently touches it, his heart soaring at the thought that this was all done for him and only him.

The room is beautiful; both calming and sensual at the same time.

But there is one thing missing and Kai's heart skips a beat when he feels him behind him.

"I've been waiting for you," Miguel whispers sensually into his ear before he pulls him into his arms and presses their foreheads together. Wearing only a pair of black silk boxer shorts, his body slightly damp from just stepping out of the shower, Miguel effortlessly sweeps Kai up into his arms and lays him down onto the bed.

"Sorry, but it's been a long day," Kai whispers as he runs his hands down Miguel's bare arms. "But it's good to be home."

"Welcome home, then," Miguel whispers before he proceeds to physically welcome Kai home after a long day away.

* * *

X3 Please review!


	3. C is for Chocolate

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! Two more updates today X3 I had these prepared earlier. Enjoy!

* * *

**C is for Chocolate**

Not many people know this little fact about Kai, but the Enigmatic Phoenix here is actually a chocoholic. It's all Miguel's fault, though, he bought him a box of milk chocolates one year for Valentine's Day and he has been addicted to them since.

Chocolate is his second addiction.

His first addiction? Well, that's easy. Miguel is his first addiction. His warm smile, his gentle nature, his fearsome protective streak, his understanding way, his talented hands and body; he can't get enough of that blonde.

His craving for chocolate is easier to subdue than his cravings for Miguel, and he doesn't believe he'll ever stop craving for him. And he never wants to.

However, although he is trying his best to ignore his chocolate cravings at the moment as he works on his latest report, Kai realizes that it's a losing battle as he has written on his laptop the word 'chocolate' six times, once in a different language.

Rolling his eyes at his silliness, Kai pushes away from his computer and takes to his feet, heading for the kitchen to quell his sudden bout of chocolate pains. However, much to his dismay, there doesn't seem to be a scrap of chocolate in the house.

Resisting the urge to kick something in frustration, all Kai can do is pout crossly and fold his arms over his chest as he tries to think of a way to rid himself of his sudden craving. There are only two ways for him to rid himself of his craving. One; to eat a piece of chocolate. Or two; have Miguel distract him with his intense kisses.

"What's wrong?"

Ah, there he is.

Kai immediately unfolds his arms and moves forward, the pout still on his lips as he places his hands on Miguel's chest, letting him rest one of his hands on his hip, the other hand staying behind his back. "There aren't any chocolates left," he tells his boyfriend.

Miguel chuckles and kisses the end of his nose. "I can fix that." Then he removes his hands that is hiding behind his back and presents to Kai a medium box of creamy milk chocolate. "You can have these, if you share them of course."

Kai wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. D is for Dance

**D is for Dance**

"Kai," Miguel says as he steps into the lounge and over to where Kai is sitting, curled up in a couch with a book in his hands. "Come with me. I want to try something."

An expression of confusion appears on Kai's face as Miguel snares his wrist in his hand and pulls him to his feet, the book in his lap falling onto the floor with a soft thud and quickly forgotten. Keeping a firm, yet gentle grip on his hand, Miguel then proceeds to led Kai out of the room and out of the house entirely.

The late night air is still surprisingly warm, despite the clear sky above where millions upon millions of tiny stars twinkle like lost gems. It is truly a beautiful night, but what on earth does Miguel wish to do outside, under a big, full moon?

"Just wait here for a moment, please," Miguel says, leaving Kai to linger near the large Koi pond he has in his backyard, a small bridge reaching from one side to the other leans over it.

Kai's curiosity peaks when Miguel seems to fiddle with something near the decking, then a moment later, the sound of music reaches his ears. Kai spins around to face his lover, his eyes holding a sense of realization to them when he recognizes the song.

It's not just any song, it's their song. This is the first song they danced to on their very first date.

"This is..." he says as a warm smile appears on his lips as Miguel approaches him, his eyes holding nothing but love for him.

"Dance with me," Miguel orders lightly as he quickly pulls Kai flush against him, wrapping an arm around his petite waist as the other cradles his hand gently in his much larger one.

"Out here?" Kai asks as he motions to his surroundings with his free hand.

However, he still sinks against his handsome lover, his free hand now resting on his shoulder. He lets his body begin to sway along with Miguel's, their foreheads gently touching as they succumb to the music, both of them remembering their first dance vividly, the sensations of butterflies fluttering in their stomachs still there, the feeling of being close to each other still exciting them as much as it did all that time ago on their very first date. The feelings haven't faded, only grown stronger.

He isn't sure way Miguel suddenly wishes for them to dance outside under a beautiful full moon, but he can't find it within himself to protest.

* * *

And done! Two more when I update again! Don't forget to review –_glomps_-


	5. E is for Embrace

And, we have two more updates today X3 Please enjoy!

* * *

**E is for Embrace**

Kai can literally feel himself shake in anger. Who does that stupid twit think she is? How dare some derange fangirl make wild accusations about being in the Abbey and being his long lost twin sister? He has no family left, they were all taken from him at such a young age, and his abusive grandfather his only living relative.

It's one of the pitfalls of being so utterly famous. Fans of all shapes and sizes want a piece of you and will literally do whatever they can to get themselves somehow involved in your life. Even present themselves as someone they clearly are not.

It's rare for Kai to become so utterly angry, so utterly enraged that he does a verbal smack down in front of a large group of people, taking her story and picking it apart, piece by piece, making her look like the pathetic fame hunter she truly is.

Although, it feels good to get that anger off his chest by letting the one who is causing him such annoyance know how he feels, the feelings of bitterness and resentment linger, digging up deeply buried memories for him to relive over and over again.

He doesn't like being angry, he hates the way he grits his teeth in attempt to quell that angry. He hates how his throat seems to tighten in bitterness. Most importantly, he hates the feeling that he's losing control over his emotions.

"It's ok, Kai."

A pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, holding him up against a warm and taut chest, and familiar voice whispers soothing words of comfort into his ear as Kai grasps desperately onto the material of his comforter's shirt, clinging to him as his anger melts away into tears of frustration and he is soon crying softly against the ever strong and supportive body holding him.

No one understands his distaste for his own anger better than Miguel. He knows that words, lies, and accusations from others hurt him, make him relive past trauma, make him remember things he wanted to be forgotten.

And he knows that he can make all those negative feelings go away with one strong and tender embrace, holding Kai close, making him remember their love for each other will never weaver, making him realize that words from strangers don't matter.

This is what matters and Miguel will continue to embrace Kai with all that he has to make him remember that he is never alone, not now nor in the future.


	6. F is for Family

**F is for Family**

Children are always so full of enthusiasm for life, their minds filling with hopes and dreams for the future. Kai loves children, despite what other people might think. Growing up, he did not have the best childhood and at such a young age, he vowed that no child will ever have to go through what he had been experienced.

Watching with a tender gaze, his expression and body soften from the years away from his demons, away from his past, as four gorgeous children, all boys, laugh and play. The second oldest of the four, a young child with shiny blond hair known as Angelo is teaching a pair of twins with miss-matching blue hair and eyes a particular trick with a Beyblade. The twins were close in appearance, both of them possessing expressive bright blue eyes, while they had mismatching hair. Yuki had sapphire blue hair while Yoshi has lighter blue. The oldest boy, Gou, lingers in the back ground, watching with a sense of pride as his brothers teach each other how to blade.

Kai loves watching these children from afar, but he loves it even more when they grant him the chance to join them.

"Papa!"

A soft song of laughter escapes Kai's lips as he walks into the clearing, the four boys immediately encircling him as he takes a seat on the grassy ground. He listens to his sons, his boys, for a moment, a mothering expression on his face.

He loves seeing the happiness in his children's' faces, their laughter and joy lightens his heart, giving him a piece of mind knowing that though he did not have a childhood, he was still good enough to give his sons a life they deserved, one he did not realize was possible until in his late teens.

Looking up, Kai's expression softens even more into a sign of contentment. "Your father is home," he says as his sons' perk up. "Why don't you boys go greet him?"

The cheerful group of boys cheer at the idea and immediately race each other to the large mansion sitting on top of a hill, views of both thick forest and stunning blue ocean in the background.

Kai picks himself up off the ground, dusting himself off for a moment before he too makes his way home, a smile brightening his lips when he sees his husband of 15 years wrestle childishly with their wonderful sons.

Miguel...what he would have done all these years without his love and support guiding him, he does not know, nor does he care to find out.

"Welcome home," Kai greets as Miguel picks himself up off the ground and wraps an arm around his shoulders, kissing him gently on the lips as there four beautiful and bright children circle around them.

"It's good to be home, love."

* * *

D'aww, aren't they cute! X3 That's it for now, two more next time. Don't forget to review!


	7. G is for Gifts

**G is for Gifts**

Kai isn't really a fan of surprises, considering most of his surprises from his childhood consisted of his grandfather hunting him down and dragging him to the Abbey. So it's understandable that he's a little weary of surprises.

However, Miguel is quickly changing his mind.

Since he first started dating the handsome Spaniard, Kai has often found himself on the receiving end of gifts and tender displays of love. He has never experienced anything like it before in his life and he never thought he would; it never occurred to him that he is capable of a love like this, to be truthful here.

He trusts Miguel with all that he is and more. He has his heart in those talented hands of his and instead of crushing it, shattering it into a million pieces, Miguel holds it close, protecting him, loving him, caring for him.

He loves him very much and even though the blonde is currently hiding something from him, and under any other condition, Kai would be suspicious and a little bit catty, but since it's Miguel, he isn't at all nervous or fearful of what the blonde is plotting.

In fact, he finds himself curious with a sense of suspense and excitement, wondering what on earth his talented lover could be planning for him this time.

Kai is insatiably curious, but tries to hold his tongue, trying to stop himself from cornering his lover and demanding to know what he is up to. However, with Miguel looking at him with those playful grins, he seems to be waiting for him to let his curiosity take over.

And he is about to get his wish.

"What are you up to?" Kai finally asks him.

Miguel chuckles, appearing as if he has been waiting for a while for him to snap and places his hand into his back pocket, pulling out a silver chain with a gold pendant in the shape of a Phoenix feather. A small gasp of surprise passes Kai's lips as he gazes upon the keepsake, his eyes immediately taking in the immaculate details on the gold feather.

It isn't an expensive gift money wise, but to Kai it's the most priceless gift he has. The necklace is beautiful and appears to have been crafted by hand...by Miguel's hands.

"Miguel, it's beautiful," Kai gushes as Miguel places the pendant around his neck. "But why-?"

Miguel merely smiles warmly. "Why should I wait for a special occasion to show you how much I love you?"


	8. H is for Heartfelt

**H is for Heartfelt**

With his heart fluttering in his chest, Kai draws in a deep breath, trying his best to calm his nerves and steady his voice for he is about to do something very, very important, something that, if all goes well, will improve his life significantly.

Turning to the handsome blonde next to him, Kai finds the strength to look into his stunning blue eyes, shimmering like the crystal blue sea before them as the stand upon the beach, the summer sun high above.

"Miguel, I'm not good with words, but I want you to know that I love you. No matter what you say or do, I will always love you.

"With you here with me, there is nothing that I cannot achieve, no battle too great. I know I will make it through; I will stay strong, because no matter what I say or do, I know you will always be by my side. You always have been. And whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly, right?"

Kai pauses for a moment, to catch his breath. He's not completely comfortable with speaking his mind, no, his heart like this, but he has to do this, he has to let Miguel know how he means the world to him.

"I never thought a true love could ever be, I always thought that I was simply unworthy of such an emotion, until I met you. You touched my heart and altered everything I thought was fact, was reality. I want, no, need to be with you. You...complete me."

A smile of loving and tender warmth appears on Miguel's lips; his eyes softening at such heartfelt words. Silently, Miguel reaches forward and takes his hands in his and takes a step closer, limiting the distance between them.

"I love you, too. More than anything, more than anyone. From the first moment we met, I knew that we are meant to be. I've been waiting for you my whole life and to finally have you with me, I couldn't ask for anything better.

"Whatever happens, not matter the trails, I won't give in. I will always be by your side, to hold your hand when times get tough and to carry you when you can no longer stand on your own. I will always be with you and I will always love you."

Kai knows that he has tears running down his cheeks, but he doesn't care. He has never heard such...loving words before in his life.

And apparently no one else did either. The beach where his and Miguel's wedding is being held, echoes with sniffles and whispers of how romantic their personalized vows to each other are.

Kai shares a look with Miguel and they smile warmly at each and turn back to the priest, giving him the nod to continue the ceremony.


	9. I is for Impulse

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm glad you're like my drabbles X3

* * *

**I is for Impulse**

Kai prides himself for being cool and calm, someone who thinks things through rationally, someone who doesn't do a thing without first weighing up the pros and cons of what his actions might bring. He is level-headed, some say stoic; he just prefers to weigh up his options before doing something that might be reckless.

He has never been impulsive.

However, his boyfriend is. The sexy Spaniard does things on a whim, forcing Kai to think outside the square, forcing him to stay on his toes to keep up with him. Although, it's nothing like he's used to, the not knowing what Miguel is planning is exciting in its own sense.

Kai would never have considered dancing out in the middle of a summer shower as being fun or romantic, until Miguel suddenly pulled him outside and took him into his arms where they moved to the rhythm of their own beating hearts.

He always wonders what his sensual lover could do next. And he's pretty sure Miguel doesn't know himself until he gets the sudden impulse.

Quite suddenly, Miguel appears and literally sweeps Kai up off his feet and kisses him soundly on the lips. Of course, all Kai can do is cling onto him and return the impulsive kiss with as much passion as he is receiving, and that's quite a bit.

"What in the world...?" Kai asks as he pants from the feverish kiss, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

"Dunno," Miguel says with a shrug as he places him back down on his own two feet effortlessly. "I just felt like it."

And because of Miguel's impulsiveness, Kai finds himself doing things on a whim as well. It's addictive in a small sense, yet appealing all the same.

Without much thought of his own, Kai places his hands on Miguel's shoulders and jumps up, forcing Miguel to catch him by wrapping his arms around him as he falls against him, Kai leaning his head down and pressing his lips against his once again. Because of the sudden, impulsive movement on Kai's part, Miguel stumbles backwards and they topple over onto the soft couch, Kai lying over the top of him as he lies on his back.

"You're not the only one who can be impulsive," Kai purrs as he pulls away from the kiss. Only to mew in surprise a moment later when Miguel suddenly reverses their positions.


	10. J is for Just You and Me

**J is for Just You and Me**

He's a loner, a solitary figure or lone wolf to others. All he desires is seclusion and solidarity, to be alone and to be left alone. Crowds, loud noises, bustling city streets, people brushing by as they bump into you; Kai hates it all.

He prefers the silence of nature, the tweeting of birds in a secluded part of the park or the gently rolling waves on a private beach. The sounds of nature sooth his spirit, clears his mind from clutter and relaxes his body.

He may like his solitude, but he's not an emo person who sits in the dark corner of his room writing dark poetry or thinking about cutting himself. No, he isn't a dark person.

Sometimes he just wishes to be alone...with only Miguel by his side.

To most people, the purpose to being by oneself is to try and sort out what they have in their head, what their emotions mean. But for Kai, he can't think properly without Miguel by his side. He calms him, relaxes him, allows him to be himself and think freely; far better than sitting on the beach for hours on end could do for him. He does not have to censor his words or hold back due to the fear of someone not understanding.

He's at his happiest when it's just him and Miguel together.

Since they first got together, Kai had never been bombarded with the feeling that the blonde is being intrusive, no matter the questions he asks about his past nor being physically intrusive by taking him into his arms and holding him close.

He finds his inner peace and fulfils his need for solidarity with Miguel by his side, no matter the circumstance or the location. Kai could be on a crowded room and still feel like it's just him and Miguel whenever his Spaniard takes him into his arms.

Looking up at the night sky from his bedroom window, Kai can't help but realize how lonely, not alone, he truly was before he met Miguel.

"It looks like you want to be alone," Miguel whispers as he wraps the blanket around his shoulders and slips in behind him, wrapping his arms around his slender body and forcing him to lean back against his chest as he rests his chin on top of his head.

Immediately, Kai snuggles against his, twisting his body a little so he can tilt his head back and gaze into his eyes. He can think clearer now and all he wishes is for his life to stay like this, just the two of them alone together like this forever.

* * *

X3 and that's it for today! Two more next update. Don't forget to review!


	11. K is for Kiss

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is liken these drabbles so far.

This one here happens to be one of my favourites. Please enjoy!

* * *

**K is for Kiss**

A sense of excitement fills Kai's being as he watches with eyes full of anticipation and lust as Miguel takes a step forward, his hands quickly and easily making their way to his waist, pulling him closer, making him fall against his chest as his knees suddenly giving way.

Miguel murmurs something, but Kai does not catch the words. The thundering in his heart continues to grow to such a beat that he is not able to hear a thing, but he knows he did say something as lips move, forming unknown words. His eyes fix themselves onto his lips for he suddenly does not possess the courage to look into his eyes. There is something in those depths that seem to devour him – and his own eyes, Kai fears, reveal the torment of his soul, the torment that is slowly fading because of this one moment.

The hand in his is hair is caressing him gently and imperceptivity tilting his face towards Miguel's, when that hand got there, he does not know, nor does he care very much at all. Kai feels his head go back and his lips part, quivering with anticipation. Then, for one breathless moment the whole world stands still.

"Kai."

Kai feels rather than hears Miguel say his name. Then he feels his heart literally skip a beat, the butterflies in his stomach to flutter more actively as, at last, Miguel's lips touches his, covering them warmly and sensually. It's just as Kai dreamed is his dream it to be – a blissful sensation that shoots down to his toes and sends his blood, like fiery rapids, exploding through his veins.

His arms circle Miguel's neck, his fingers caressing his hair before sliding his hands along his shoulders and arms, his fingers trailing over every hard muscle, his heart threaten to burst from the ferocity of his emotions.

And Miguel's hunger, as he kisses him, seems as powerful as his own. There is a passion in his lips and a fire in his caresses that fills his heart to overflowing. Miguel's desire for him is as real as his own.

As Miguel lips move against Kai's, burning, arousing, Miguel's hands sweep over the warm curves of Kai's body, sending tingling shivers down his spine and causing him to press himself closer to him, their bodies easily melding together as if they are made for only each other.

Pulling back, Kai slowly opens his eyes to find Miguel smiling warmly at him, a sense of playfulness in his eyes.

"Good morning," he greets as he steps away from Kai and sets about putting the coffee on. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Kai replies as he licks his lips that are still tingling with pleasure, the butterflies still fluttering in his stomach, even after 15 years of marriage.

No matter how long they've been together, Kai still finds himself impatient for Miguel's next kiss.


	12. L is for Love

**L is for Love**

Kai had never really believed that true love exists. Lust, most definitely, but love? Not likely.

People didn't love him; they lusted over him. Fans and media personnel, friends and fellow bladers. They didn't love him.

He was sure that there was such a thing as soulmates, he just didn't have one. Why would he? He's not worthy of any of that kind of thing. He was certain that he was destined to spend the rest of his life alone and he was ok with that.

But then he met Miguel, and all his plans for his lonesome future disappeared, forgotten in that instant.

Miguel made him believe in things he never thought possible, he had no idea that there was a person as amazingly understanding, intelligent, handsome and patient out there just for him. And he found him at the tender age of 15 years.

At first, he couldn't understand Miguel's kindness and warmth towards him, and he couldn't understand his own trusting nature towards him. He never trusted someone so readily before in his life, but there was something so right about Miguel that he could not help but be drawn to him.

Letting Miguel into his life, telling him his fears was the best thing Kai has ever done and there is no looking back.

Kai had nothing to believe in...Until Miguel believed in him.

Loving him has been easy, which surprises him constantly as he has never experienced such love before in his life. But it's an amazing feeling and he never wants to let it go, he refuses to let it go.

Sometimes, Kai just wishes that he could help people he meets the same way Miguel had helped him, bringing love to his heart and making him live his life the way he wishes and not just exist, haunted by memory of the past. He wants to give them hope that Miguel had given to him, bringing him light to his darkest night.

Kai wishes he knew where Miguel found the faith and strength to love the way he loves him.

He doesn't know how he can ever repay Miguel for all that he's done for him, but there is one way to let Miguel know how much he means to him, how much he needs him in his life.

"I love you," Kai whispers as he snuggles further into Miguel's arms, resting his cheek against his strong chest.

I love you, only three little words, but that mean so much. Kai can say them easily now and yet, they are as sincere as ever. But hearing those words are even better.

"I love you, too."

* * *

There we are. Until next time! –_glomps_- Please review!


	13. M is for Massage

Guess what? This series of ficlets was an entry for a competition on Deviantart for the best seme for Kai. And guess who won? That's right, Miguel! –glomps him- I knew he would X3

* * *

**M is for Massage**

Sometimes, Kai hates working. He might be known as a workaholic, but that doesn't mean he enjoys the tedious activities of desk work, paper pushing and typing uninteresting data into a spreadsheet on his laptop.

What he hates most about working at his computer is the way his hands cramp up from the typing, the way his back hurts from sitting to long, the way his eyes tear up from eye strain and the way his shoulders stiffen as he constantly moves his head from the computer screen to the file on his desk.

Back and forth, it's a bit like tennis, but no way near as interesting.

Working to get the BBA back on top after that whole BEGA fiasco is a lot of hard work, but he's sure it will pay out in the end. It has to.

Besides, he has someone to help him relax after a long day at work.

Immediately after processing that thought, a pair of talented hands falls onto his shoulders, fingers effortlessly moving and caressing out all knots in his shoulders. Hands start to massage his shoulders, successfully making Kai drop his hands away from the keyboard and melt under their administrations. A purr of appreciation passes his lips as he leans his head forward, allowing those massaging fingers to slip lower to his upper back, finding more painful knots and kneading them out.

He loves the way these hands seem to know exactly what to do or where their healing touches are needed without a single word from him. From their very first touch, all Kai can really do is purr and mew with delight, his tense body relaxing under their loving administrations, his being lulling into a state of relaxation, something he never allowed himself to do before.

"You work too hard," A familiar voice whispers and Kai finds himself smiling at the concern in his voice. "You need to learn to relax."

"Do I?" Kai asks before tilting his head back to look into a pair of stunning blue eyes. "I guess you can help me with that."

A grin appears on Miguel's lips and he nods. "Of course, now come here."

Forgetting about work, Kai lets Miguel take him away from reality with his talented fingers, massaging him into a state of bliss as he takes him into his arms, his lips seeking out his. It won't be until lunch time tomorrow will Kai be able to continue working.

Not that he cares very much.


	14. N is for Nights

**N is for Nights**

Sometimes, Kai feels that the days are too long and the nights are too short.

He looks forward to the evenings and nights, the peace and quiet they bring, the soothing darkness. He finds solitude and tranquillity under the moon and stars, his burdens of the day and his teammates leaving him to just be himself. It's a ritual now; they harass him during the day, forcing him to play along with their plans while he works hard for the BBA, keeping everyone happy.

But as soon as the sun sets and the stars come out, he is a free man to do whatever it is he wishes.

He takes off, not telling a soul where he is going and stays away until morning's first rays, where he comes back, refusing to say a word. His teammates have long decided not to question him anymore. They've learned over the months since this ritual had started that he will not succumb to their questions and it's better for everyone involved that they don't interrogate him.

And so, the cycle repeats.

He loves the nights, anyone can see that, and there are many theories as to why he does, but only Kai, and a certain someone else, knows the true answer to that.

Why he loves the nights so much is because nights are the only time he can be with the love of his life, Miguel. They can only be together when the sun sets and the moon rises. No one knows of their secret love for each other and they are forced to keep it that way until they can find a place where they can be free of burden together.

Every night, Kai finds his way into Miguel's apartment, using his skills honed from his years in the Abbey to break in and literally fall into Miguel's arms, letting the blonde hold him tightly.

Some nights, they would make love until morning, letting their bodies reveal to each other how they really feel. While other nights, they simply sit and talk, holding hands, touching gently and trading kisses. Whatever they chose to do, however they wish to spend their time together, all they truly want is to be close to one another.

With a heavy sigh, Kai lifts himself out of Miguel's arms, his chest tightening in a sense of depression as the warmth of Miguel's body fades from his. Without a word, Kai slips on his clothing and makes his way over to the window, opening it and looking out at the sky as it turns from a black to a blue colour.

Slipping out of the bedroom window, Kai turns and glances over his shoulder, his heart breaking at the sight of his lover looking at him with a sense of longing and sadness. He doesn't want for them to be a part any longer, and nor does Kai.

A sense of determination fills Kai's being and he finds himself slipping back inside, turning back into Miguel's arms, who immediately pull him close, never wanting to let go.

That's it, no more. Tonight is the last night they will have to hide.

* * *

Aw, I love this one. It's so sweet in my opinion :3 Let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reviewing!


	15. O is for Observe

Hello everyone! Here, I have two more drabbles for you :3 I hope you like them!

* * *

**O is for Observe**

Kai is a watcher, someone who prefers to be in the background and quietly observe those around him. He can learn so much about his fellow bladers when he practices the art of just observing.

He's always been rather good at it as well; he can watch someone from afar and not have them realize that they are under studying observation.

He has a favourite method of watching and that's by peering through his stormy gray bangs as he leans against a solid object –tree or wall- as he folds his arms over his chest, looking to everyone around him that he is completely closed off from the world.

This is the easiest way for him to study those around him for they see his 'hostility' and leave him well alone. He usually only does this when there is a large gather of some kind, giving him the best opportunity to study any potential threats or challenges.

However, as of lately, he finds himself actually seeking out his favourite subject to observe; the ever handsome and charming, Miguel Lavalier.

During his observation, Kai has noted that the blonde is rather intolerant towards the cold, a light cool breeze capable of spreading goose-bumps all over his exposed skin. And that his skin is a natural golden bronze, there is no need for him to bake out in the sun, although he is more than willing to rip off his shirt when he thinks no one else is around, exposing a well-defined six-pack and muscles that ripple like waves on the sea when he moves.

And Kai has also noticed that every time Miguel takes off his shirt, he always sends a look of seduction in his direction, asking him whether he likes the view with his eyes.

Of course, Kai cannot help but nod his head as a light dusting of pink graces his cheeks whenever Miguel looks at him.

Turns out, Kai isn't the only person who likes to observe a particular person all the time. Miguel likes to 'study' him from afar as well, and giving him great reason to keep him interested.

"I think that's enough study for today," Miguel says as he approaches him, his stunning blue eyes shimmering from the setting sun.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Kai says as he pushes away from a tree he's being leaning against, watching closely as Miguel trained with his blade in the park.

"Let's go."

Of course, all this 'studying' is perfect for when they get together later on, letting their eyes take a rest and 'observe' each other with their hands and bodies instead.


	16. P is for Protection

**P is for Protection**

Kai is fine with taking care of himself, but he is incapable of looking after himself. He doesn't eat enough, he doesn't get enough sleep, he doesn't rest enough when he's ill. He doesn't even tell anyone that he's sick with a dangerous fever until he faints from overly straining himself.

No one has been able to gently coax Kai into looking after himself better; they lose their patience and yell at him for not following orders. They say the wrong thing, causing Kai to doubt their sincerity of their kindness. They push their ideals on health issues too hard onto him, causing him to become closed off and reject their help without even hearing what they have to say.

And because of his pride and stubbornness, Kai was slowly wasting away, losing himself in his work and denial.

Then his saving grace came in the form of a Spanish blonde. Miguel didn't tell him to look after himself, he took that responsibility into his own hands and began to care for him in a way that others tried to do, but failed miserably.

He knows all the right things to say, does all the things he needed to do, even making Kai try things he never thought he would. He does it in such a way that made Kai truly believes that he cares for him.

And makes him feel that he actually deserves such kindness.

Not only does Miguel care for him, he looks after him and he protects him; he wards off the effects of hateful words from the ignorant, he shields him from the stress of daily life and he guards him from people who wishes to do him harm. No matter where he is, no matter the circumstance, whether he is wrong or right, Miguel is there, protecting him.

Clinging to Miguel shirt with dirty hands as he leans against his chest, Kai can feel his body tremble from fear, longing for the chance to lie down to sleep. But he refuses to allow it. He can still feel foreign hands on his body and smell the nauseating scent of alcohol wafting from a drunkard's breath as he tried to kiss him.

Thankfully, Miguel promised never to let anyone touch him in such a way and the blonde never breaks his promise.

"It's ok," Miguel whispers as he places a hand on the back of his head, his voice holding a sense of calm to it, yet has a sense of murderous intent in the underlying, the anger directed at someone else.

"You're safe now. I'll protect you."

And Kai knows with all that he is that he will.

* * *

Aw, wuvs protective Miguel! –_glomps_-

Don't forget to review, please! –_gives kitty cat eyes_-


	17. Q is for Quilt

Yay, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! –glomps- Aw, almost reaching the end of these drabbles. How sad X3 Anyway, I hope you also enjoy the next two!

* * *

**Q is for Quilt**

Some people Kai knows complain about their significant other stealing the quilt from them, letting them shiver with the cold for the rest of the night, resulting in them giving their significant other the cold shoulder in the morning.

Kai, however, has never had that problem. Sure, Miguel is a bit of a bed hog, always sprawling out onto his side of the bed, but not once has Kai awoken in the middle of the night to find the blankets gone.

That's because he always finds himself held tightly in Miguel's arms, cradled up against his chest, secure and warm, the blankets covering the both of them.

No matter where he is in the world, Kai will wake up every morning sitting snugly in Miguel's arms. Even if they are forced to take different beds, they always wake up together in the same bed.

Of course, Kai would never have it any other way. He cannot sleep as soundly without the comforting feel of his lover next to him, his warm body pressing against his. He sleeps fitfully when he can't share a room with Miguel and he's a totally wreck when they're not in the same country due to team responsibilities.

They are quickly brought back together, though. Their unfortunate teammates often getting the brunt of their less than spectacular moods due to sleep deprivation and the fact that they miss each other terribly. There is only so many times they could stand listening to them speak lovingly and longingly to each other over the phone.

Waking up first thing in the morning has to be one of Kai's favourite moments. He enjoys lying there in Miguel's arms, watching him as he sleeps peacefully, smiling warmly whenever his lover whispers his name softly, calling out for him in his dreams. He loves the way Miguel always seems to find him in this large bed for theirs, no matter how deeply asleep he is, he always reaches up and effortlessly takes him into his arms.

Sometimes, Kai likes to play a little game, moving just out of Miguel's reach, watching as the blonde furrows his brow in annoyance before literally crushing him in his sleep as he snares him and pulls him closer, snuggling against him with a content expression on his face.

As rain patter relentlessly against the window, the curtains drawn to the side so Kai can watch the gray weather from the warm confinements of his bed, Kai grabs the edge of the quilt, lifting up and laying it over their bodies before settling back down, lying his head against Miguel's chest.

What better way to spend a miserably rainy day like today then snuggling into a thick quilt with the love of his life?


	18. R is for Red Roses

**R is for Red Roses**

Kai wasn't normally one for flowers, especially receiving live, fresh flowers as a gift. He never really understood the purpose of receiving a bunch of flowers; they were going to die anyway. Receiving a potted flower, he could understand as it has a longer life span.

Then again, there was hardly anything romantic about receiving a small pot filled with dirt and a plant sitting in the middle of it, was there?

Kai wasn't the one for over extravagant displays of love; like getting a large display of flowers delivered to him in front of a large group of people to fuss over and tease him about the romantic love poem signed from 'Your secret admirer'.

He had always out-rightly refused to take a bunch of flowers that were offered to him; he didn't want to be the one responsible for their demise that will come in a few days time.

However, all that changed late one afternoon. He was minding his own business, taking the opportunity to watch the sunset when Miguel approached him with a charming smile on his lips and a bunch of vibrant red roses in his hand.

The reason Kai accepted the roses in the first place was because of Miguel's flattery. He wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him against him and presented him with a dozen rose bounded in white tissue paper and tied together in a bunch with red ribbon. He then said to him that those red roses reminded him of his eyes and couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Of course, they can't even compete with the true beauty of your eyes," he went on to say.

After he heard those words he just melted. How could he not? A sexy as sin Spaniard suddenly took him into his arms, held him close, presented him with red roses –a classic gift of love and romance- and then complimented him on his eyes and beauty.

The scent from the roses was quite amazing, although they could not compete with the intoxicating scent of sexy aftershave and sea salt air that was Miguel's essence.

His Spaniard certainly knew how to butter him up. And he still does. He often surprises him with a single stem rose out of the blue, telling him that he just had to get it, and when special occasion come around, he would get him a dozen red roses.

Sometimes, though, he would buy him a dozen roses just for the heck of it. Like right now for instance.

Carefully taking one of the red roses in his delicate fingers, Kai removes the satiny soft petals one by one until none remain on the stem. He then gathers them up and then sprinkles the petal into a warm bath, letting the rose scent mix with the steam from the hot water.

"Miguel," Kai says as he starts to remove his clothing in slow, sensual movements. "I want to thank you for the roses."

* * *

X3 Don't forget the review, please!


	19. S is for Soft

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and are liking my first series of drabbles! Here's two more for you to enjoy!

* * *

**S is for Soft**

Kai Hiwatari; the badass Russian, hardhearted iceman, and your all round typical jerk, right?

That's what many people perceive Kai to be...and it hurts.

He doesn't like the way his teammates brush him off, calling him a jerk or a wet blanket when he says something they don't want to hear; he's is only trying to help them realize that sometimes life doesn't go the way you want.

They think their insults roll right off his back, but they don't. The words tend to linger, prompting Kai to become angry or upset, his emotions going haywire.

Just because he doesn't show his emotions well doesn't mean he doesn't have any.

Because of his teammates' lack of understanding, they force him to become even more closed off with each put down. They claim they are trying to help him to open up, but they're going about it the wrong way.

That is why he chooses not to show them his softer side; they're not ready yet, or will they ever be. He's not some cold-hearted prick who finds a sense of sadistic joy watching other's struggle.

Kai likes soft things, really. Cats and kittens are his favourite animals; they're so soft and trusting. He has a soft spot for crying children and he can't help but pull them into his arms, reassuring the little ones that everything will be ok. He also has a soft spot for the frail and elderly; they're so wise and gentle, it breaks his heart whenever he sees an elderly person upset for any reason.

No one has seen this side of him, though. Except for Miguel, that is.

Kai is a completely different person when he's with Miguel. There is no need for the ice mask to take its usually place, nor does he have to be careful with his words. With Miguel, he can snuggle up to him, completely submit himself to his arms and kisses.

Miguel knows better than anyone just how emotionally fragile Kai really is and he's more than willing to listen to what he has to say and understand why he's so upset about something. He has never, ever made fun of him in anyway.

"It's ok, Kai," Miguel whispers as he kisses the top of his head as Kai snuggles into his chest, trying his hardest to stop the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes.

Cradling the injured kitten in his arms, Kai shakes his head and looks up into Miguel's eyes. "How could anyone be so cruel as to hurt a kitten?" he asks, his voice breaking a little.

"With soft hands like yours, this little one will be fine."


	20. T is for Temptation

**T is for Temptation**

Kai likes to think that very little in this world tempts him, nothing makes his head turn to do a double take. Nothing.

No matter how sassy the fangirl or how bold the fanboy, nothing they can say or do will tempt him into anything other than look at them with contempt in his expression. He doesn't find them interesting in the slightest, only a mild irritation that he can quickly get rid of.

However, his pride in his self-control quickly dwindled when he met the ever handsome Miguel Lavalier.

His stunning blue eyes, charming warm smile, his sexy arms, his strong body tempts him, making him fantasize about being in scandalous situations with the blonde that he had never dreamed about before in his life!

The sexy blonde tempts him like no other. Every 'accidental' touch causes shivers to race down his spine and he has to literally clench his teeth together tightly to prevent him from physically shivering. His knees would go weak every time Miguel whispered into his ear, his voice low and deep, his hot breath caressing his ear and trailing down his neck. And whenever Miguel spoke to him, he always placed a warm hand in the small of his back, subtly pulling him closer, his fingertips barely touching the band of his jeans or shorts.

He's pretty sure that Miguel knows how much of an impact he has on Kai's libido. Of course the blonde does, that's why he always grins at him with that charming, smug smile of his whenever he catches him staring.

Kai refuses to take responsibly for his inability to defy temptation; Miguel is unbelievably sexy and he knows it so he is more than willing to use that against him. It's a slow and sensual seduction, one that Kai has no choice by to enjoy.

No matter how hard Kai tries, how hard he tries not to give into temptation, all his hard work falls apart the second Miguel looks at him with his blue eyes shimmering with longing and lust.

And soon as they are alone, Kai literally falls into his arms, losing himself completely to temptation. Miguel is so utterly talented.

"You're place or mine?" Miguel asks as he trails a finger down his bare arm, giving Kai goose-bumps and he shivers.

Oh heck, they might be in the middle of a charity match, but he and Miguel have already bladed, no point in sticking around.

"My place is closer," Kai replies to his secret boyfriend.

* * *

Aw, only six more to go...

Please review!


	21. U is for Utopia

Thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed! I'm so glad that you like my first attempt at drabbles :3

* * *

**U is for Utopia**

To many others, Kai is what is known as the Uke in the relationship; the bottom, not the top. The catcher, not the pitcher.

And he's fine with that, really. He really doesn't care either way.

Kai, however, is not your average Uke. His relationship cannot be easily defined as Seme and Uke. Typically, an Uke is dictated as someone who is submissive, docile and calming and the Seme is someone who is aggressive, rough around the edges and a little reckless.

Miguel is the one who is kind and understanding, a real pacifist at heart, while Kai is the one who could probably kill someone five times before they hit the ground if they piss him off bad enough.

When they make love, it's not about sex or sexual release. There is no goal set, no target to reach. To the two of them, love-making it exactly what it sounds like. Their movements are slow and deliberate, lips touching and caressing, bodies moving in unison, hands exploring and feeling.

Love-making is an expression of love and not something they do quickly. It's a drawn out ritual where their hearts, bodies and spirit become one, relishing in the presence and feel of each other. They just feel stronger, more complete when they are together, free of limitations and social standards that every day forces upon them.

During their expression of love for each other, they don't talk; they speak softly. They don't hear; they listen. They don't touch; they feel. They don't inhale and exhale; they breathe deeply. They don't look; they watch.

This is their shared moment, a chance where they can forget about what ails them in the world and simply just be themselves. They show their love and respect. They take their time, feeling, caressing, and exploring their sexuality. They experiment with their bodies, searching for what brings them the most pleasure, completely comfortable with each other, comfortable in their sexuality.

They are learning more and more about each other, as well as themselves. Kai now knows that Miguel likes it when he rakes his fingers ever so lightly down his outer thighs, causing the muscles contract and sending a tingling sensation up his spine.

And Miguel knows that Kai's throat, just above the hollow dent in his collar bone, is incredibly sensitive and it drives him wild with wanton when he runs his tongue up and down his throat.

This is not sex to them, and it's never been sex.

This is their utopia.


	22. V is for Valentine

**V is for Valentine**

Valentine's Day. Kai has always hated that day, ever since his first year as a pro blader. Female fans are utterly terrifying when they're all amped up on the idea of love and romance. It was when he and they got older did they start harping on him about how they were soulmates and shared a past with him in some way or form.

What? Weren't flowers, chocolate and love cards good enough anymore?

Every year he tried his best to hide from everyone and everything. He even went to such extremes as hiding away in an isolated cabin in the middle of the wilderness, not reappearing until three or four days later.

It was when he started receiving love letters from his fellow bladers did the day become really uncomfortable. No longer did he just fear the day, he dreaded it as he would have to watch the faces of people he knew quite well crumble when he told them that he could not return their feelings.

Every year he fretted over that day...until one particular year where experienced his first every 'real' Valentine's Day.

In a fit of charity, Kai allowed the ever sexy Miguel –someone who had as many deranged fans as he- to join him in hiding away from the holiday of love, letting him accompany him at his annual retreat to a small cabin on a private and very isolated stretch of beach all the way in Australia.

Yes, Australia was a long way away, but the 17 hour trip was definitely worth it.

While in hiding together, the two of them spoke freely for the first time with each other, both retelling stories of horror Valentine gifts and laughing at each other's misfortunes. At the end of the day, where Valentine's Day was almost over, did Kai come to realize something, something that surprised him greatly.

Not once did he worry about what the fangirls might do to him if they ever find him. Not once did he wince when he had to turn down a fellow blader's offer to dinner. Not once did he have to make an excuse not to be somewhere.

He...actually enjoyed himself on that one day.

And apparently, Miguel did as well. To show his appreciation at having at least one good Valentine's Day that he would be happy to remember, he kissed him softly on the lips, lingering there for what seems like a good ten minutes.

Since that day, Kai and Miguel always get together on Valentine's Day, just to hide out together.

Valentine's Day isn't that bad when you have someone you love by your side. Kai should know, it's been fifteen years since that day and even with four kids of their own running around, he always has something special planned just the two of them to enjoy.

* * *

Hehe, I like these two as well! X3 Only four more to go. I should try my hand at drabbles again in the future.

Please review!


	23. W is for Water

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this series of drabbles ^^

* * *

**W is for Water**

Despite being known for his fiery personality, his passionate temperament and his Phoenix like persona, Kai's favourite element is actually water.

Crystal clear blue water is his absolute favourite. The beach his favourite place to indulge in his passion. The sound of the waves lapping at the shore and the scent of the sea salt air filling his lungs, clearing away all tension makes him feel relaxed. The ocean seems to reach out to him, especially when he is stressed about something.

Water, no matter its form, always pulls him in, bringing him to a state of tranquillity in his otherwise hectic life.

He cannot always be near water, though, when life becomes too much. As much as the loves the soothing feeling of the water against his skin, he knows something that can make that feeling all the much appealing to his every sense.

What he loves most about the clear blue ocean is how it reminds him of the colour of Miguel's stunning blue eyes. Just like how he can gaze out into the wild blue sea, he finds himself often lost in Miguel's eyes; they beckon to him the same way the ocean does.

And whenever he gets frustrated or annoyed, those negative feelings leave him the moment Miguel looks at him in complete understanding, patience and love. Without saying a word, Miguel reaches out to him, takes him into his arms and washes away whatever it is that ails him.

Being near water is a pleasantry for Kai, but being there with Miguel by his side is far more pleasurable for him than anything this world can grant him.

Miguel seems to understand his love for the ocean, as he, too, is a water child at heart. He's also a very good surfer and the water of the ocean seems to love him as much as he does it. One of Kai's favourite memories involve him sitting on the beach, watching from a far as Miguel conquers the waves with amazing grace and agility.

Slipping into the warm sea water, Kai tugs on the hand in his, forcing Miguel closer to him as they both slip deeper into the water, immediately wrapping their arms around each other as they press their foreheads together. Their heated naked bodies press meld together easily.

With the full moon for company, Kai and Miguel indulge in their two loves; their passion for each other and their fondness for the ocean.


	24. X is for Xmas

**X is for Xmas**

Christmas had always been a hectic time of the year for Kai, no matter where he was in the world. Despite not having that many memories of a joyous Christmas from his childhood, Kai tried his best to get into the spirit of things.

And with teammates like his and a traditional boyfriend like Miguel, getting into the spirit of things wasn't that difficult.

To Miguel, Christmas was a time where you come together with your family and loved ones, a celebration of what was good in their lives. And since he started dating Miguel, Kai had all the more reason to celebrate.

He remembers vividly his first Christmas with Miguel's family. He was so nervous; not knowing what to do as he can't remember how his own family celebrated the season. They had traditions that he didn't really understand and felt as if he was intruding in some way.

However, Miguel's family was amazing, so loving and warm towards him, and sitting with them on Christmas morning as they unwrap their presents to each other together made Kai vow silently to himself that he wanted every Christmas to be this warm and inviting.

Year by year, Kai and Miguel started developing their own Christmas traditions, like on every Christmas eve, they would sit in front of a lit Christmas tree and open one present they got for each other as they rested in each other's arms. They made sure to get presents that were personal, not overly expensive. Kai's favourite gift has to have been the year Miguel got him a small figurine of a Phoenix with a tiny white kitten with its paw on its beak in a sign of affection.

That figurine now sits on his bedside cupboard, next to his blade and photos of those he cherishes dearly.

"Papa! Dad! Wake up! Santa brought presents!"

A laugh passes Kai's lips when he feels the bed shake under four very happy and hyperactive boys all jumping up and down at once, all trying to wake their parents up so they can open their presents.

Opening his eyes, the first thing Kai sees is Miguel already sitting up, two of their four sons hanging over him, trying desperately to wake him up. "I'm up," he says with a wide yawn. "Merry Christmas to you to. We'll both be out there in a sec."

The four boys all give a cheer, laughing with excitement and joy as they race each other out of the room, their voices drifting off as they disappear into the lounge room at the other end of their warm and loving home.

Miguel falls back against the pillows, a groan passing his lips when he realizes that it's five am in the morning. He then rolls over and immediately wraps his arms around Kai's waist, pulling him against him. "Merry Christmas, Kai."

Kai smiles and kisses his husband softly on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Miguel. Now, let's get up before our boys start a riot under the Christmas tree."

* * *

Aw, only two more to go. I'm going to miss this series –_sniffs_-

Please review.


	25. Y is for Yearly Anniversary

-_sniffle_- The last two chapter and this is all over! It's finished! Wannh!

**

* * *

**

**Y is for Yearly Anniversary**

Kai wasn't the best when it came to dates; he would forget his own birthday if someone didn't point it out to him. Calenders were useless as he would never look at the things. The only time he remembered any sort of date was when his phone or computer sudden sent him a message, telling him that he had something planned for that day.

Not remembering dates was a flaw of his and he knew that it was incredibly annoying to those around him, and he was trying to fix that, but it's quite hard when you life is already hectic.

Thankfully, though, Miguel understood his misplacement of dates and did what he could to leave tiny reminders about any upcoming dates. He knew that he did not forget dates on purpose, but Kai knew that his forgetfulness sometimes frustrated his lover.

Miguel was very good at remembering anniversaries, so Kai could not join in with his friends' conversations involving how forgetful their significant others are. He could easily bitch about himself, though. And he does, quite frequently.

Every year on their yearly anniversary, Miguel always had something planned ahead of time, and they were always fun and exciting. One year, Kai remembered vividly how he came home to find a ransom note from Miguel for his toothbrush, telling him that if he wants to see his toothbrush again he had to meet him at a nearby hotel where he had to pay ransom.

He remembered laughing at his lover's creativity before dropping everything and following the notes instructions where Miguel reminded him of their anniversary. Of course, Kai was happy to pay the ransom, and he did so several times.

He might not always remember their anniversary, but he always made sure to make up to his blonde later on, ten folds if he had to.

And it wasn't just yearly anniversaries Miguel was fond of, he also like to remind him of the months and days since they first started dating. Just yesterday he reminded him that it's been one thousand days since they started dating.

There seems to be an anniversary every day. He wonders what today's anniversary is.

However, Kai doesn't have much time to ponder that thought as Miguel suddenly takes him into his arms and kisses him passionately on his lips, crushing their bodies together tightly, causing Kai's knees to buckle under him.

"Happy anniversary," he says as he pulls away from the kiss. "Can you believe it's been two whole hours since we last kissed like that?"


	26. Z is for Zodiac

**Z is for Zodiac**

One a clear night, Kai has a habit of sitting at his bedroom window and gazing out at the stars. He can see a few of the constellations from his advantage point and often sits there hours on end simply gazing upwards and reflecting on his day.

He traces the outline of Leo, his star sign with his eyes, tilting his head to the side, not truly understanding how someone could make a Lion out of that.

He doesn't really believe that you can predict the next day's events by pinpointing the exact location of the stars in the sky. He doesn't read the stars in the paper, not like his teammates who all take turns to read their sign, wondering what their day could bring them.

Kai doesn't bother with such things. He doesn't need some stranger writing for a magazine or paper to tell him, along with millions of other Leo's out there what is written in their stars. They always use cryptic words, stringing them together to make them sound deep and meaningful, but when you really look at them, they're just gibberish and don't make a whole lot of sense.

Besides, from experience, Kai has noted that they're always wrong...for him, at least.

Could the stars actually point you in the right direction? Kai never believed so, until a shooting star sudden appears and seems to fall to earth. Kai follows the star's path with his eyes, a smile appearing on his lips when he finds himself looking down at a certain Spaniard as he stands under his window, looking up at him.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it Kai?" Miguel says as he gazes up at him with a heart warming smile.

"It is indeed," Kai says as he slips out of his bedroom window and drops to the ground, immediately wrapping his arms around Miguel's neck as the two of hold each other tightly. They share a deep and meaningful kiss, not caring if anyone should stumble upon them. They have reached the point in their relationship were absolutely nothing else matters.

"Reading the stars again, Kai?" Miguel asks as he kisses his forehead.

"Not really," Kai shrugs as he nestles himself against his side. "I already know what they say, anyway."

* * *

Done!

Please review.


End file.
